1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle that holds a heat exchanger inside a case.
2. Description of Related Art
In such an air conditioning system for a vehicle, as described in JP-A-H11-078506, for example, a heat exchanger is held with the heat exchanger sandwiched in a case in a thickness direction of the heat exchanger. An elastic body is disposed between the heat exchanger and the case, and the elastic body is arranged on the generally entire outer peripheral part of the heat exchanger.
The purposes of the use of the elastic body as described above are as follows.
Firstly, an air leak between the heat exchanger and the case is limited so as to pass the air reliably through a heat exchanging core part, and heat exchanging performance is thereby ensured.
Secondly, vibration transmission from the heat exchanger to the case is alleviated, so that development of an abnormal noise is limited.
Thirdly, by reliably holding the heat exchanger inside the case, a backlash of the heat exchanger is prevented.
To fulfill these purposes, it is desirable that the elastic body should be disposed along the whole region of the outer peripheral part of the heat exchanger. However, in this case, the large amount of the elastic body used results in increase of a production cost. If use of the elastic body per se is given up for the reduction of the production cost, the above purposes cannot be achieved.